DU Episode 33
is the thirty-third episode of Diamond is Unbreakable and the one hundred seventh episode of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime. It covers Chapter 406 through Chapter 409, Chapter 413, and Chapter 414. Summary Having found a folded-up piece of paper dropped by the enemy Stand user Terunosuke Miyamoto, Josuke opens it and is promptly greeted by Terunosuke and his gun. Josuke is able to protect himself with Crazy Diamond, but still doesn't bite his lower lip, the fearful tic needed for Enigma to imprison him. Terunosuke takes the time to show how Enigma can seal anything in a slip of paper as a storage method, but because Enigma is a weak Stand, it cannot damage or kill anything/anyone unless the paper trapping it/them is torn. He then throws a slip of paper with Koichi's name on it in the path of an oncoming car, which Josuke attempts to catch. In the process, Josuke finally bites his lip and is captured by Enigma. Before being imprisoned, however, Josuke angrily states that he knew the paper really didn't have Koichi in it because it would devalue the latter's status as a hostage. Josuke then vows to kill Terunosuke before Enigma finishes sealing him up. Victorious, Terunosuke points out Yuya's tic of placing his hand on his chin when afraid, before releasing a taxi to drive off to the Morioh Grand Hotel and capture Jotaro. Yuya pursues Terunosuke with Highway Star, grabbing onto the taxi until it suddenly stops. Yuya is able to sniff out and avoid several traps placed by Enigma's paper, but is unable to stop Josuke and Koichi from being pulled into an indestructible paper shredder. Hopeless, Yuya touches his chin in fear, and is taken prisoner by Enigma. However when all hope for Josuke and Koichi seems to have faded, Yuya reveals that this was his intention, and takes advantage of his flattened state by successfully freeing Josuke and Koichi. The two then incapacitate and confront a terrified Terunosuke while Yuya takes the time to free himself. In an ironic twist, Josuke takes the time to point out Terunosuke's tic of closing one eye when scared and closing both eyes when extremely scared, before using Crazy Diamond and the refuse from the paper shredder to turn him into a book. Relieved, Josuke heads off to the library to deposit the book, titled Enigma; the strange nature of the book makes it another attraction among Morioh's residents. Meanwhile, Rohan continues his meeting with Masazo, a meeting which turns sour when Masazo is trapped in such a way that his back is exposed to Rohan. Rohan fails to notice anything out of the ordinary in regards to Masazo's back, but the architect, who harbors a fear of people looking at it, quickly falls into despair. When Rohan tries to reassure Masazo, his renegade Stand Cheap Trick kills him and latches onto Rohan as a replacement host. Rohan repeatedly tries to flee from Cheap Trick, only for the Stand to persistently hold onto him, urging him to burn up his photo album. Rohan, realizing that this Stand is in league with Yoshihiro, deduces that at least one of the photos in the album could potentially disguise the incognito Kira, and attempts to use Heaven's Door to figure out how to defeat Cheap Trick before it's too late. However, Rohan is forced to abandon this plan: because he has become Cheap Trick's user, he cannot attack the Stand without harming himself. His only option is to show someone else his back, which would give Cheap Trick a new host. Knowing how this technique ended up killing Masazo, Rohan seeks to find a way to inform Koichi about Cheap Trick. Appearances |Av9=TomokoAvAnim.png|Name9=Tomoko Higashikata|SName9=|Status9= |Av10=TerunosukeAvAnim.png|Name10=Terunosuke Miyamoto|SName10=|Status10= |Av11=HayatoAvAnim.png|Name11=Hayato Kawajiri|SName11=|Status11= |Av12=KiraAvAnim.gif|Name12=Yoshikage Kira|SName12=|Status12= |Av13=YuyaAvAnim.png|Name13=Yuya Fungami|SName13=|Status13= |Av14=Fangirlsrya.png|Name14=Minor_Characters#Yuya's Fangirls|SName14=Akemi, Yoshie, and Reiko|Status14= |Av15=JotaroAvAnim4.png|Name15=Jotaro Kujo|SName15=|Status15= |Av16=JosephAvAnim4.png|Name16=Joseph Joestar|SName16=|Status16= |Av17=ShizukaAvAnim.png|Name17=Shizuka Joestar|SName17=|Status17= |Av18=Minako.png|Name18=Minor_Characters#Minako Okura|SName18=Minako Okura|Status18= |Av19=Satoru Nakae.png|Name19=Minor_Characters#Satoru Nakae|SName19=Satoru Nakae|Status19= }} }} Manga/Anime Differences and her boyfriend , who appear in the My Dad Is Not My Dad arc. * Removed the taxi driver being confused about where he is after coming out of the paper. * Added a scene of Yoshihiro being glad that Josuke and Koichi were dealt with, and flying over to Rohan. * Removed Highway Star popping through Terunosuke's taxi door and grabbing Josuke's paper. The anime had Highway Star on top of the taxi instead. **Removed Terunosuke telling Yuya that he would be going against Kira's dad, with Highway Star replying to quit stalling with small talk. Terunosuke explains that anyone can open the paper for something inside of it to come out, making Highway Star look at the paper with Josuke trapped in it. Terunosuke immediately slams the door on Highway Star before asking the driver to go faster, and Highway Star splits apart into multiple feet. The anime skips to the scene afterwards, with Yuya counting how many kilometers the car is traveling. * Changed how Yuya rescued Josuke and Koichi. When he became paper in the manga, he was somehow attached to Josuke and Koichi's papers which allowed him to open them. In the anime, turning him into paper allowed Highway Star to split itself up into multiple sheets, being thin enough to grab Josuke and Koichi's papers out of the shredder. * Removed Echoes saying "Let's Kill Da Ho!" * Didn't show the names and addresses in Rohan's phone book (Jotaro, Joseph, Tonio, Okuyasu, Josuke). * Added another scene with Jotaro and Joseph. Jotaro tells Joseph that he's going out for a bit to check out the surroundings of the missing people listed in the report. * Added a brief scene of Kira walking home from work, to lead into the My Dad Is Not My Dad arc. * Added Hayato running across the town with a video camera, determined to film the impostor disguised as his dad. }} Commentary Trivia *This multi-parter was renamed to the date "July 15th (Thursday)", to express and encompass the story arcs of Let's Live on a Transmission Tower, Enigma Boy, My Dad Is Not My Dad, and Cheap Trick, which all occur on the same day. References Navigation Category:Season 3 Episodes